This invention relates to a gate closing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for closing an internal divider gate in a livestock transport vehicle, most typically a trailer.
A trailer for transporting livestock usually has at least one internal divider gate that can be closed to divide the interior of the trailer into multiple compartments. The multiple compartments are desirable for separating different types of animals, small calves and full grown cattle, bulls and cows, etc. Animals are conventionally loaded into the trailer from a chute. The operator of the trailer stands outside the trailer during the loading process, since entering the trailer during loading (especially with full grown cattle) would be extremely dangerous and also impractical when loading from the chute. The operator closes a divider gate by inserting his or her arm through an existing opening (i.e. one of multiple “window” openings) in the sidewall of the trailer, and manually pushes the gate closed. However, if an animal kicks or in any way knocks the gate back while the operator is closing the gate, this can result in serious injury to the operator's arm.